conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The Imperial Nation of Siberia
Religion(Религия) Most of the citizens of Siberia are considered as either Jewish or Pagan. Relations between the two groups is strong and they live very peacefully with each other. The Pagan side is barely a minority with 48% of the population being Pagan, and the other 52% being Jewish. There are many Synagogues and Paganist churches located in the villages and cities of Siberia. Большинство граждан Сибири рассматриваются либо как евреи, так и языческих. Отношения между этими двумя группами сильно, и они живут очень мирно друг с другом. Языческие сторона едва меньшинства с 48% населения, в языческой, а другие 52% в еврейских. Есть много синагог и Paganist церквей, расположенных в селах и городах Сибири. Economy(Экономика) Thanks to the Siberian economic strength and variety in job types, the 08/09 market crash did not affect Siberia as much as other counties. Unfortunatly several thousand jobs were lost, but quick thinking by the government saved many families from bankruptcy by accepting many projects such as new appartments and buisness buildings, as well as several new libraries and tourist attractions. Благодаря Сибирский экономический потенциал и разнообразие видов в работу, 08/09 краха рынка не влияет на Сибирь как другие страны. К сожалению, несколько тысяч рабочих мест было потеряно, но быстро мышления со стороны государства, спасли многие семьи от банкротства, приняв многих проектов, таких, как новые квартиры и бизнес-зданий, а также несколько новых библиотек и туристические достопримечательности. Government(Правительство) Political Leaders Yuri Boriovich - Tzar Vladamir Ruskatov - Foreign Minister Oleg Gurov - Treasurer Zaina Lubovora - Reprisentative for the G8/9 Summit of July 8th, 09 Sergei Bavarskiy - Lead cosmonaught and founder of the Siberian Space Organisation (SSO) Gregory Dubek - Head of the Government Science Department (GSD) Natalia Lunarava - Lead chemist Sasha Boroi - Minister of Defence Military(Военный) The Siberian military is a disciplined force trained in many forms of combat and manuevering tactics. The Military wing of Siberia's scientific labs are also contributing to the forces as to prevent the loss of lives and increase effictiancy in all operations. Basic Equipment Each regular soldier will be trained to use these weapons to their maximum extent: 1x G10 pistol 1x M14 rifle 1x Thompson Sub-Machine 1x COM unit 1x Night vision goggles for night missions Each squad will also be equiped with 2 flares Squads Sniper Squad 2x Sniper 2x Spotters 1x Support soldier Heavy Assault Squad 3x Heavy Assault Unit 2x Support Unit 1x Demo Man Technology(Технология) Siberian Scientist are doing many experiments with the less known elements of the periodic table and their uses in combination with each other. Сибирский научный делаем много экспериментов с менее известных элементов таблицы Менделеева и их использование в сочетании друг с другом. Current Projects(Текущие проекты) Bio Warfare(Био боевых действий) Tomsk Bio-Bomb: Can be set to target specific biological targets and leaves all else untouched. Томск Био-бомба: Может быть установлен на конкретные целевые показатели биологического и оставляет все еще нетронутой. Thermal Warfare(Тепловая войны) Tzar Bomba "Ivan": The most powerful Thermonuclear bomb ever created, The Imperial Nation of Siberia currently has 10 in stock and developing more. They may be sold to other organisations except Terrorist groups, other major groups against the UN and enemies of my allies. The ATBIP "Father of all bombs" is a Thermobaric Vacuum Bomb that can incinerate anything within a 1000ft radius. It is 4 times more powerful then the United States' "Mother of all bombs". The Imperial Nation of Siberia currently has 5 in stock. Царь Бомба "Иван": Наиболее мощная термоядерная бомба никогда создан Императорский нации Сибири в настоящее время имеет в наличии 10 и больше. Они могут быть проданы в других организациях, за исключением террористических групп, других основных групп в отношении ООН, и враги мои союзники. В ATBIP "Отец всех бомб" является термобарического Вакуумные бомбы, которые могут сжигать что-либо в 1000ft радиуса. Это в 4 раза более мощным, то Соединенные Штаты Америки "Мать всех бомб". Императорский нации Сибири в настоящее время имеет в наличии 5. Kemerovo Armour Proto-Type(Кемерово Броня прото-тип) Because of the trading with the New Japanese Empire, Siberia has obtained some MARK V ONI proto-type suits, which will now be fitted with anti-grav padding and nerve accelerants. The Scientists have developed the first ever version of the Kemerovo Proto-type that is ready for use. It will be called, Omsk Nerve Armour (ONA) and is only to be worn by the special "Brains". Из-за торговли с Новой японской империи, в Сибири получил некоторые MARK V ONI прото-тип костюмах, которые теперь будут оснащены по борьбе с серьезной и обивка нерва accelerants . Ученые разработали первый вариант Кемерово прото-типа, который готов к использованию. Он будет называться, Омск нерва Броня (ОнБ), и только носить на специальном "Мозги". Exo-Armor(Внешние-Броня) Using the technology in Japanese ONI suits and newly designed Siberian ONA suits, scientist have been able to create a new armor which increases the agility of the human body ten-fold while giving extra durability to bones and muscle tissue. This marks the new age of "Insects" A different version of the exo-armor is in developement, which increases the density and elasticity of the skin, aswell as the subjects agility, which will be fitted on to geneticly altered "продвинутый человеческий"(littarly meaning, advanced human) or "PCH". After many tests and several proto-types, the "продвинутый человеческий" (PCH) is ready for feild work. These PCHs are powerful units, being "thick skinned" yet agile. They can withstand most bulletfire and are adept at frontal assaults and gaurding. Использование этой технологии на японском ONI подходит и недавно разработан Сибирского ONA костюмы, ученым удалось создаст новую броню, которая увеличивает подвижность тела человека в десять раз при этом дополнительно к прочности костей и мышечной ткани. Это знаменует собой новую эпоху "Насекомые" Иной вариант экзо-броня в развитие, что повышает плотность и эластичность кожи, а также вопросы, маневренность, которая будет установлена на генетику изменены "продвинутый человеческий" (litarly смысл,продвинутый человека ) или "ПЧ". После многочисленных испытаний и несколько прото-типов, "продвинутый человеческий" (ПЧ) готов к работе feild. Они являются мощными PCHs подразделения, которые "толстой кожурой" пока жива. Они могут выдержать самые пулей огонь и сильные нападения на лобовое и охрана. Scientific Warfare(Научно войны) The Absolute Zero Mechanism: Using several magnetic generators, each producing the magnetocaloric effect with the help of a Praseodymium and Nickel alloy, will quickly cool an area to almost −273.15° on the Celsius scale (-459.67° Fahrenheit), making that area unlivable and killing most living things residing within. Абсолютного нуля механизм: Использование нескольких магнитных генераторов, каждый из производителей magnetocaloric эффект с помощью празеодимий и никелевых сплавов, быстро прохладном области почти -273,15 ° по шкале Цельсия (-459,67 ° по Фаренгейту) и, таким образом, что область непригодной и убийство большинства живых существ, проживающих на территории. TITANIUM N/TUNGSTEN N Because of the strong bond between Japan and Siberia, siberian scientists have aquired TITANIUM A and TUNGSTEN A. Lead chemist Natalia Lunarava invented a much lighter yet slightly less durable version of both metals. They are made by combining TITANIUM A and TUNGSTEN A with a nickel alloy making it a much lighter metal that will be used durring space craft design. This new metal will be properly named TITANIUM N and TUNGSTEN N. Из-за сильной связи между Японией и Сибири, сибирских ученых получили ТИТАНА и ВОЛЬФРАМА А. Ведущая Наталья Lunarava химик изобрел много светлых еще чуть менее прочный вариант обоих металлов. Они изготовлены путем комбинирования ТИТАНА и вольфрама с никелем сплав сделать это гораздо Метель мусор, который будет использоваться в ходе космических аппаратов разработки. Эта новая Метель будет правильно назван ТИТАНА N и Н. ВОЛЬФРАМА. Alliances(Альянсы) The New Japanese Empire The Taiping Empire New Lyon Fourth Reich NAP(не агрессия пакт) Zulkavita Everett Hostiles(Враждебные) N/A Neutral(Нейтральная) Iraqistan Cryseria Colorada The United Kingdom of Scandinavia La Lega Fascista Italiana Austrian Federation Ireland Cascadia Empire of Britannia Igypt Treaties/Agreements(Договоров / соглашений) *The Imperial Nation of Siberia currently has a trade agreement with the New Japanese Empire. *The Imperial Nation of Siberia has signed a UAP with the New Japanese Empire. *The Imperial Nation of Siberia has signed a NAP and Trade agreement with the Union of Everett. Category:Regions Category:FW Storage